USA vs ESPAÑA
by Analice
Summary: ¿que diferencias hay?... Es un shunxalice y danxruno


**BUENO, ESTABA ABURRIDA Y DECIDÍ HACER UN MINI-FIC DE UN CAPITULO (O MAS SI KIEREN) SOBRE MONOLOGOS...**

**ESTE MONOLOGO ES DE GOYO JIMENEZ Y LO E TRASPASADO AQUI**

**VA DEDICADO A : SHUNXXALICE, SHION, KONAN, ARISU, SANDY, HITOMYY A TODAS LAS AUTORAS A LAS QUE ADORO... OS KIERO**

**TAMBIEN A MAITE Y A MIRIAM**

**ESPERO K OS GUSTE**

* * *

><p><strong>Se abre el telón y de allí sale Ana…una muchacha peli castaña, de ojos marrones y bastante alta.<strong>

**El público empieza aplaudir histéricamente.**

**-Hola amig-**

**El público sigue aplaudiendo**

**-Ho-**

**Sigue aplaudiendo…**

**-Parad, por favor-**

**Pero siguen aplaudiendo**

**-¡PARAD!... NO SABEIS QUE VOY A CONTAR Y YA ESTAIS APLAUDIENDO – Saca una katana**

**El publico esta acojonao… Pero sigue aplaudiendo**

**-IMAGINAOS QUE SALGO Y DIGO "QUIERO EL ESTERMINIO DE TODOS LOS CONEJITOS BLANCOS" Y DESPUÉS DE 20 AÑOS CUANDO HAYA UNA PLAGA DE CONEJITOS EL QUE A APLAUDIDO VA A SU CARCEL ¿EH?**

**El público con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza se empieza a reir…**

**-Bueno…... ya sé que es una gilipoyez pero he tenido un mal día… el otro día una amiga mía se intentó ligar a un holandés en Zaragoza después de su reciente separación hace un año y dos meses …y es que no hubo manera….**

**El público ríe.**

**-A partir de ahí mi amiga se empezó a ver películas estadounidenses romanticonas y royazos de esos… y yo, por ser buena, me las tuve que tragar todas…. Y me di cuenta…... DE QUE EN Estados Unidos SE LIGA MUCHO MÁS QUE EN ESPAÑA… Si no, lo voy a explicar mejor… **

**-En España a dónde vas a ligar… ¿A LOS BARES DE NOCHE?... Pero vamos, si yo pa las 11 ya estoy frita y boqueando como una gallina…**

**El público ríe**

**-Y es que en estados unidos, da gusto verles ligar… ellos ligan en cualquier parte, en cualquiera y además de día, solo con fijarte en las películas ya ves… bueno mi favorita es el supermercado… no lo hago, lo cuento:**

* * *

><p><em>Un día soleado en la ciudad de Washington, una joven chica de ojos marrones y de cabellera peli roja (simplificando; Alice) salía del supermercado hasta arriba con sus bolsas marrones SIN ASAS<em>

_Al mismo tiempo, un chico distraído peli negro de ojos ámbar (simplificando; Shun) se aproximaba a la puerta del mismo supermercado hasta que chocó con ella:_

PUXX

_Todas las naranjas que en la bolsa traía la chica, se cayeron al suelo:_

_-Perdone señorita, que despistado soy…ya le ayudo yo a recogerlas_

_Se ponen ahí a recoger todas las naranjas y toca que justo en la última, coinciden sus manos, levantan la cabeza, se miran a los ojos, saltan chispas… __**justo en ese momento, el vecino de arriba el supermercado que es saxofonista, se pone a ensayar una canción de Kenny G (You are Beautiful)**_

_-Vaya, je, mi viejo solía tocar esa canción en nuestra vieja casa de Wisconsin _

_-Ah, si… Esa canción fue la que me trajo aquí para empezar de nuevo_

* * *

><p><strong>-Pim, pam, pum…. Ya están enamorados… Y es que eso a los españoles no nos va a pasar nunca… ¿Por qué?... POR LAS MALDITAS BOLSAS CON ASAS…<strong>

**El púbico vuelve a reir**

**-Eh, que yo conozco gente que lo ha intentado… No lo hago, lo cuento:**

* * *

><p><em>Un chico oji rojo y peli castaño (Dan) se encuentra a las puertas del Erosqui:<em>

_-Venga Dan, cuando venga una maciza a por ella – Piensa él._

_De repente, aparece una chica peli azul (Runo) cargada con un montón de_** bolsas con asas**_._

_-Va, Dan, a por ella… - Piensa viendo a la chica_

_Dan empieza a darle de patadas y codazos __**sin querer **__a la cargada chica… hasta que al final se harta:_

_¿¡QUÉ HACES? – Le grita Runo_

_¿Eh?… que te quiero – Le contesta Dan-…. EH DIMITRI, TOCA YA…._

_NINI NINI NININI NINI__** – Empieza a tocar un acordeonista Italiano-…...**__ HAHAHA…... SEÑORINA YO VENGO DE LA ROMA MIA… E QUE YO SONO UN ARTISTA E MI PAIS…_

_Ahora no, Dimitri, ahora no – Decía mientras le apartaba_

* * *

><p><strong>-Bueno, la verdad es que es casi mejor, porque tú conoces a alguien en España por la mañana y ¿a dónde lo llevas?... Para la suerte de los estadounidenses, ellos les pueden llevar a un Resort de esos o a una feria… Otra cosa, que allí las ferias son mucho mejores que aquí, allí ponen la típica música de los tiovivos:<strong>

_"**TILI NI NI TI TILI NI NI"**_

**-Y en España que puedes oír:**

_"**Sueño contigo, en el baño, sin tu cariño no me habría enamorado"**_

**-Además, cada vez que juegan a los dardos el tombolero le contesta a la pareja:**

_"**Premio para la señorita"**_

**-Le dan un oso… Tamaño oso… Justo al primer tiro…En cambio tú vienes a España y te dejas el sueldo para comprarte una caca de perrito piloto… Y además, el arte que tiene el típico tombolero español al hablar, con ese micrófono agarrado al cuello con alambre:**

"**Qué alegría, que alboroto Otro perrito piloto Siempre toca, siempre toca Si no es el pito, es la pelota"**

**El público ríe**

**-Después, los amantes (estadounidenses, por supuesto) se van a la típica rueda de la fortuna, dónde también son muy propensos a ayudar en el amor y justamente cuándo su cabina llega a la cima de la rueda, se para… y allí es cuándo el chico (estadounidense, por supuesto XD) le demuestra todo su encanto con ella:**

* * *

><p><em>-Oh, valla, se ha parado – Dijo Shun – *<em>_**suspiró***__….Sabes…. desde aquella colina, Abraham lincon pronunció la famosa arenga de getisburght __**(No me pregunten de k va...)**__... Estados Unidos estaba dividido, pero nuestros corazones persistirían…_

_***Oh, sabe de historia***__ - Pensaba Alice_

_-Vengo muchas veces con mi perro aquí… Si, es ciclotímico… Por eso creé la granja de perros ciclotímicos al exterior de la ciudad…_

_***Le gustan los animales*- **__Pensaba embelesada Alice_

_-Y cuándo me siento solo, subo aquí a mirar las luces de la ciudad, es cómo mi rincón secreto, pensando que detrás de cada luz, hay una historia de una persona… _

_***Lo amo, lo amo**__*- Pensaba de nuevo_

_Al bajar, la pareja se encontraban cogidos de la mano y embelesados uno por el otro…_

**-En cambio si tú llevas a tu chica a la típica rueda de la fortuna española y se te para en lo alto, los chavales españoles solo tiran de lo que se le ocurre: **

_-Joe…. K xasco, se ha atascado….… EH RUNO, MIRA, SE VE EL CARREFUR… TE IMAGINAS QUE AHORA SE CAYERA_

_-HAY DAN, NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS_

_-ÑIOOOOOO… ESTO SE MUEVE SE MUEVE….. SE VA A CAER_

_-CALLAAAAAA_

_-VAMOS A MORIIIIIIRR… OOOO…. VAMOS A CAER Y A ESTREYARNOOOOSS…_

_-DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN__PARA DAAN PARAAAAAAAAAA_

**Ni aún para recuperar a las novias valemos… En España, cuando pierdes a alguien, ya no lo recuperas hasta que se te forma una tragedia digna de Shakespeare… En cambio, en cuando pierdes a la novia, siempre tienes un lugar a donde ellas siempre van… Al aeropuerto… Y allí, como la gente es muy solidaria ayudan a que él la recupere…**

* * *

><p><em>-Muchacho, aquí no se puede aparcar – Le dijo un policía a Shun que intentaba entrar a toda velocidad en el aeropuerto<em>

_-VOY A PERDER A LA MUJER DE MI VIDA – Dijo señalando a la compuerta_

_-CORRE HIJO, CORRE – Mientras Shun entraba a todo correr por el aeropuerto_

_-APARTEN, POR FAVOR, APARTEN_

**-**_LO SIENTO MUCHACHO, LOS DEMÁS TAMBIEN TENEMOS PRISA_

_-VOY A PERDER A LA MUJER DE MI VIDA_

_-__QUE DEMONIOS, SUBE AL CARRO, TE LLEVARE HASTA EL AVIÓN_

_-¿SABE USTED CONDUCIR ESTO?_

_-CLARO QUE SI, CONDUCÍ UN AVIÓN EN LA GUERRA DE COREA_

_**SHUN LLEGA JUSTO A TIEMPO**_ _**AL EMBARCAJE DEL AVIÓN, DONDE SE ENCUENTRA ALICE INTENTANDO ENTRAR, PERO LA GENTE SE AMONTONA EN LA PUERTA HACIENDOSE LA TONTA PARA QUE SHUN LLEGUE A TIEMPO….**_

_ALICE, ALICE – Gritó Shun_

_¿Shun?... ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo Alice extrañada_

_Alice, espera… Hoy al levantarme y ver que no estabas, eh ido corriendo a casa de mi madre a coger este anillo con el que se casó, y también su madre y antes que ella su madre y antes su madre y su madre… __**( ES COMO MORDOR (**_**EL SEÑOR DE LOS ANILLOS)**_**, SE HICIERON 3 O 4 Y VAN TIRANDO DE ELLOS…. Ósea, las joyerías mal)**__…_

_Shun inca la rodilla en el suelo y dice:_

_-Alice, cásate conmigo…_

_Entonces la gente de alrededor hace una vocal en redondo para que todo quede más bonito:_

_-OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW_

_Y de por si acaso, aparece la típica chavalica regordeta, negrita y policía que dice:_

_-Oye Alice, si no te casas tú, me caso yo nena…_

Entonces, por fin, Alice dice que sí y se casan y comieron felices y vivieron perdices…

**Y eso es la explicación**

**BUENAS NOCHES**

**EL PUBLICO VUELVE A REIR**

* * *

><p><em><strong>ESPERO K OS AYA GUSTADO...<strong>_

_**ESPERO K ME PERDONEIS SI AY ALGO MALO O ASI, YA K LO ESCRIBÍ SEGUN ME VINO...**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER **_

_**COMENTARIOS PORFAVOR**_

_**PD:**_

_**MIL PERDONES SI ALGUIEN SE SIENTE OFENDIDO POR ESTE MONOLOGO**_

_**BESOS ANALICE**_


End file.
